


runner's high

by loafers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/loafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he's honest, Calum is faster than Ashton. He's just smaller, lighter, it's easier to move his body even though Ashton's got more muscle on him. On the soccer field as a kid he always served as attack or striker because he's fast. It's a choice when he's out on a run with Ashton to match him or hang back, let him take the lead. Firstly because he knows Ashton's competitive, he'll push himself too hard if he's not in front, and secondly, Calum enjoys the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	runner's high

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this picture](http://media.tumblr.com/a6dcbd0de96c15c245db83f27eb737ef/tumblr_inline_my3zabHPRk1rm2xvo.jpg)

If he's honest, Calum is faster than Ashton. He's just smaller, lighter, it's easier to move his body even though Ashton's got more muscle on him. On the soccer field as a kid he always served as attack or striker because he's fast. It's a choice when he's out on a run with Ashton to match him or hang back, let him take the lead. Firstly because he knows Ashton's competitive, he'll push himself too hard if he's not in front, and secondly, Calum enjoys the view.

Ashton's body is beautiful in motion. Calum doesn't get to watch him drum really when they're on stage (he doesn't let himself or he'll end up forgetting he's meant to be like, playing a show), so this is his chance to watch the powerful shift of Ashton's muscles under his tan skin. Everything about Ashton is strong and firm, his muscled back and the graceful dip at the bottom of his spine, his solid thighs and round ass. 

Calum hangs back so he can stare, his footfalls in time with Ashton's, keeping an even steady pace that barely has Calum breaking a sweat. He can hear the regular, hard puff of Ashton's breath though, can see sweat rolling down the line of his back, soaking the waistband of his grey running shorts. Calum wants to lick it. 

It's actually kind of impressive Ashton doesn't put two and two together and realise why Calum's always so horny when they get back from their runs. He catches Calum staring at him all the time, a grin thrown carelessly over his shoulder as they round the corner of the street the house is on. 

"Hey," Ashton shouts. Calum eyes snap up from Ashton's ass. Ashton laughs and tosses his sweaty curls out of his eyes. "Race ya," he says and bounces into a sprint, head down as pushes up the little climb to the house. 

It catches Calum off guard but his body reacts quickly, muscles primed and ready. His body has always been good to him, done what he wants. His thighs feel like hot steel, driving him up the hill, and his breath comes a little harder. The capable, easy swell of his lungs in his chest feels good. 

He catches up to Ashton just two houses from their own. He reaches out and manages to brush Ashton's arm with his fingertips before Ashton finds some final burst of speed to get him ahead, slamming through the front gate. 

"Oi," Calum cries as he watches Ashton scramble around the side of the house. He's gotten quicker. 

He rounds the side of the house, his pace slowed enough now that he's lost the fight that he doesn't kill either of them when he smashes into Ashton. Ashton's been waiting for him, panting and sweaty. He grabs Calum and shoves him against the sliding door. It rattles worryingly. 

Ashton pins him, strong forearm across Calum's collarbones, dangerously close to his throat. "I win," Ashton announces. Calum struggles just for the fun of it, he can feel Ashton's arm flexing against his skin, rising and falling with his chest. He's panting. Maybe Ashton is quicker than him now. 

"You cheated," Calum says. "You got a head start." 

This close Ashton's hazel eyes look extra green against the pink flush of his skin. He narrows them and quirks an eyebrow, big hand diving down to grope Calum through his shorts. Calum's eyes flick away, heart calmed from the run but settling into the familiar lazier, excited thrum it does when Ashton's got him pinned. 

"Ugh, how do you run with a boner?" Ashton asks with a wrinkle of his nose, his palm rubbing against the hard line of Calum's cock. To be fair, he was only half hard until Ashton got his hands on him. 

Calum pushes against the weight of Ashton's arm across his chest and Ashton presses down pointedly, grabbing Calum's cock and squeezing hard. Calum moans, head tipped back for a second as he enjoys the pressure. Ashton knows what he likes. 

"Do you want your prize or not?" Calum asks, voice just a rough rasp dragged from his throat. He's gonna come like this if Ashton's not careful. He looks Ashton in the eye, makes it hot, all lowered eyelids and a lip bite so when he pushes against Ashton's grip again, Ashton lets him. 

He gets his hands on Ashton's chest and Ashton's hand slips from his dick as he watches Calum's touch him. Ashton's skin is hot, damp with sweat, his chest flushed. Calum sets his hands curved over Ashton's ribs, his fingers flexing against the fine muscle over them as his thumbs stroke under the cut of his pecs. His hands slip down Ashton's waist, squeezing and tracing over his abs as he bends to lick a hot line up the middle of Ashton's chest. He can't help moaning at the taste, sweat salt on his tongue. 

Ashton groans and tangles his hand in the back of Calum's hair, guiding Calum's mouth unnecessarily to his nipple. Calum scrapes his teeth against it, feels it harden against his tongue and moans as he sucks. His hands slip to Ashton's firm, round hips, squeezing to feel the strength of the muscle there, his palm stroking across Ashton's taut belly, pushing down through the line of hair leading him underneath the waistband of Ashton's shorts. 

"Fuck," Ashton gasps as Calum moves his mouth to his other nipple just as he wraps his hand around Ashton's cock. Ashton's hips jerk forward and he braces his arms against the wall, his head hanging. He's watching when Calum glances up to check as he drags his tongue down Ashton's abs, sinking to his knees. 

Calum eases Ashton's waistband down his thighs, enough to bare his cock, swaying free full and heavy. Calum nuzzles in, kisses the base of it, Ashton's pubic hair tickling his nose. Ashton smells so good like this, fresh after a run, sweat and cock and Ashton. Calum breathes in deep and licks up the underside of him, letting Ashton's cock drag against his nose and mouth before he leans up to close his lips around the head, licking the pre-come from his slit. 

Ashton makes a rough noise and Calum knows probably he wants to just shove his cock down Calum's throat and fuck his face, but he doesn't, he lets Calum have his consolation prize. He folds his arm against the sliding door and buries his face in the crook of his elbow, groaning as Calum wraps his hands around Ashton's thick thighs. Calum squeezes, feels the muscle shift. It gets him so hot how strong Ashton's body is, all solid, compact muscle. 

He opens his mouth wide and swallows Ashton's cock down as far as he can. Ashton groans above him as Calum gets him nice and wet with his spit, wrapping his hand around him as he pulls off. 

"Ash," Calum says, lips bumping Ashton's cock, the taste of him on his tongue. 

Ashton peeks and then turns his head out of the crook of his elbow, his hips fucking forward into Calum's grip. Calum wants him to watch. Wants to make Ashton come and wants Ashton to watch him doing it. 

He has his mouth open, breathing hot against Ashton's cockhead as he strokes him quick and firm. He knows it's a tease but Ashton doesn't say anything, just stares right back into his eyes, open mouth panting. Calum licks the head of Ashton's leaking cock, partly to taste him again but mostly just to watch the reaction on Ashton's face, hear him moan. 

"Come on, champ," Calum grins and Ashton frowns in a smiley, turned on kind of way. 

"You're a," Ashton starts and Calum twists his wrist to cut him off, ducks down to mouth at Ashton's balls. 

"What am I?" Calum asks, tongue lapping at Ashton, suckling, kissing the side of his cock and then his thigh. 

"Fuck," Ashton laughs, "an idiot." 

"You're so fucking hot," Calum groans and pushes up on his knees to lick the sweat from Ashton's abs. 

"Oh my god, m'gonna come," Ashton gasps, his body tensing, taut stomach muscles jumping, pushing up on his toes and hips fucking forward. His cock twitches in Calum's fist, Calum gives the tip an encouraging lick and then falls back to catch the first spurt of his come over his collarbone. 

Ashton groans, his hot come hitting Calum's throat, dripping down his chest. Calum moans, eyes closed, fist pumping Ashton's cock tight and slow, milking every last drop from him. 

"Good lord," Ashton gasps when it's over, body slumping a little. His hand gropes for the door handle and Calum climbs back up off his knees. He gets a kiss, soft and closed-mouthed, Ashton smiling fond and happy when he pulls away. Calum's really hyper aware of how he's covered in Ashton's come, of his cock aching and hard in his pants. 

Ashton slides the door open behind Calum and guides him back through it with a hand on his hip, pressing close but not close enough to smear his mess. "Let's go get you cleaned up," Ashton mumbles low and hot, reaching down to snap the waistband of his shorts back up around his hips. 

Calum grins and turns, bolts up the stairs to the bathroom, determined to be the winner this time.

**Author's Note:**

> you can reblog on[ tumblr](http://cyclotomic.tumblr.com/post/86449666460/runners-high-calum-ashton-explicit-1500ish) if you'd like :) comments always, always so appreciated <3


End file.
